1. Field
The present embodiment relates to a carrier tray for use with a prober (a proving machine) for testing semiconductor wafers and semiconductor package and particularly to a carrier tray for use with a prober, capable of readily positioning semiconductor packages to be placed in the carrier tray.
2. Description of Related Art
A test device disclosed in Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 02(1990)-010752 requires previous replacement of a unit part such as a probe card according to whether an object to be tested (a test object) is a semiconductor wafer or a packaged product. Semiconductor devices formed in each semiconductor wafer and the packaged products placed in each tray can be tested by a single test device.
FIG. 14 shows a positioning device 180 disclosed in Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2004-160627, which comprises a lower plate 181 and an upper plate 190 which slidably overlap one another. The lower plate 181 and the upper plate 190 are formed with square open windows 182 and 191 arranged in a matrix, respectively, so that the open windows 182 and 191 overlap in a one-to-one correspondence, thereby forming each opening in which a cap body 152 can be placed. When the cap bodies 152 are individually placed in the openings, the lower plate 181 and the upper plate 190 are slid in opposite directions Y1 and Y2. Thus, the edge of each open window 182 and the edge of each open window 191 clamp each cap body 152 to position it in place.
FIG. 15 shows a plate-like substrate 203 disclosed in Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 8(1996)-179007. The plate-like substrate 203 is formed with concentric holding recesses 202 different in outer size and depth each configured to hold an IC device 204 to be tested.
It is to be noted that a related art to the above devices is disclosed in Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2001-113420.